The Death Surprises The Strawberry
by Wintersia
Summary: Sudah dua hari ini Rukia terus-terusan melontarkan pertanyaan yang tak penting kepada Ichigo. Mengabaikannya tidak mudah, itu yang Ichigo akui. Tetapi tidak melihat Rukia di sekitarnya jauh lebih susah, benar 'kan? — Ichigo/Rukia. For Ichigo Kurosaki's birthday!


**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.**

**Warning : OOC-ness, typo, randomness, and etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A special oneshot for celebrating Ichigo's birthday!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dedicated for those who love Black Sun.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"Ichigo, kau lebih suka warna kuning atau hijau?"

"Ichigo, kau lebih suka _strawberry_ atau _cherry_?"

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo mendesah, geram. Sudah dua hari ini Rukia terus-terusan melontarkan pertanyaan yang tak penting kepadanya. Merasa tidak menemukan keharusan untuk menjawabnya, maka Ichigo lebih memilih untuk tidak menggubrisnya. Walau harus ia akui, susah sekali.

Seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau berisik sekali, Rukia," ujar Ichigo sambil berusaha untuk tetap fokus pada buku tebal yang menjadi bacaan favoritnya beberapa hari ini.

Yang disebut namanya malah kelihatan tidak terlalu peduli, karena—untuk yang kesekian kalinya—Rukia kembali bertanya, "Ichigo, kau lebih suka—"

"Rukia, aku sedang sibuk."

Kekasih mungilnya itu tidak langsung menyerah, malah ia berkacak pinggang dan berujar, "Ayolah Ichigo, aku tahu kau tidak terlalu sibuk untuk menjawab satu atau dua pertanyaan."

"Argh, pertanyaanmu itu tidak penting, Rukia!"

"Kumohon, Ichigo. Kau kan bisa menjawabnya sambil belajar," pinta Rukia dengan nada paling memelas yang sebenarnya sangat bukan Rukia.

Ichigo mungkin tak bisa ditipu dengan akting si bungsu Kuchiki, namun sayangnya selalu ada satu hal yang membuat Ichigo tak berkutik. Ia tak bisa menolak pesona dua mata indah berwarna violet milik Rukia.

Bersungut-sungut, Ichigo kembali memusatkan pikirannya pada buku di hadapannya. Rukia yang menganggap itu sebagai tanda menyerah, tersenyum senang dan mengangkat notes Chappy di genggamannya. "Ichigo, kau lebih suka Chappy atau Wakame Taishi?"

Bagus, pertanyaan Rukia barusan membuat pikiran Ichigo melenceng ke arah seorang duda berkenseikan pecinta sakura.

"Rukia, aku bukan Byakuya."

"Memang bukan."

Rukia melancarkan pandangan 'yang-benar-saja-!' dan sukses membuat pemuda berambut _orange_ itu menyesal telah meluangkan perhatiannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Rukia.

"Argh, Rukia! Ya sudah jelas kan, mana mungkin aku menyukai benda hijau itu!"

"Benda hijau? Julukan yang aneh sekali, Ichigo. Nii-sama tidak akan senang mendengarnya."

"Lupakan!" Ichigo mengerang frustasi.

"Kalau begitu, kuanggap jawabanmu adalah Chappy."

Oh tidak. Tidak lagi.

"Aku juga bukan kau, Rukia."

Namun sepertinya Rukia tidak mendengarkan. _Poor_ Ichigo.

"Ichigo, kau lebih suka soda atau sake?"

Dan apa lagi ini?

Kenapa tidak sekalian saja Rukia bertanya warna celana dalam apa yang Ichigo suka.

TIDAK. _Inner _Ichigo menjerit dalam hati.

Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa tiba-tiba pikiran sialannya mengarah ke _situ_? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba membuat dirinya sendiri terdengar seperti lelaki mesum nan menyedihkan? Kenapa Rukia masih berdiri di situ dengan mata paling menggoda yang pernah dilihatnya?

Fokus, Ichigo Kurosaki. Kau bisa mengabaikan Rukia Kuchiki. _Ganbatte~!_

Sepertinya tidak mungkin…

Apakah yang disebut 'fokus' adalah degup jantung yang berlebihan dan rona merah yang menjalar di pipi? Kalau iya, berterimakasihlah kepada Rukia Kuchiki yang tiba-tiba melompat dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Ichigo. Gadis itu masih menggenggam notes Chappynya ternyata. Dan sekarang ia tengah tersenyum penuh arti.

"Nah, Ichigo, kau lebih suka Renji atau—"

Atau?

"—Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Saus tar-tar.

* * *

Ichigo menguap lebar. Beginilah akibatnya jika memeras otak sampai larut malam. Mau bagaimana lagi, lusa ia akan menghadapi ujian. Walau Ichigo bersyukur juga masih sempat memanfaatkan minggu tenangnya ini untuk mengunjungi keluarganya dan juga… ehem, kekasihnya.

Bicara soal kekasihnya, Ichigo belum melihatnya lagi sejak tadi malam.

Sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, Ichigo turun dari tempat tidur. Ia melirik lemari tempat Rukia biasa tidur setiap kali gadis itu datang berkunjung. _Rukia sudah bangun belum ya? _pikirnya sambil menggeser pintu lemari itu.

Dan sosok mungil gadis itu tidak berhasil ditangkap oleh indera penglihatannya.

_Apa yang terjadi? Apa gadis itu pergi? Kemana? Kenapa ia tak memberitahuku? Mungkinkah…_

"MY SOOON~"

_Buagh!_

Telapak kaki kepala keluarga Kurosaki berhasil mendarat di wajah putra sulungnya dengan sukses. Ichigo—yang sama sekali tidak menduga akan serangan dadakan itu—terpental dan membentur dinding, menimbulkan bunyi keras yang memekakkan telinga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baka Oyaji?" teriak Ichigo murka. Si Ayah hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas sambil bersiap siap melayangkan satu tendangan lagi yang sialnya, berhasil dihindari Ichigo. Sebagai gantinya, Ichigo melayangkan tinju ke muka ayahnya, mengakibatkan Isshin terjengkang dan membentur pintu kamar Ichigo yang sedikit terbuka.

"OUCH! Ti-Tinjumu sudah semakin kuat, Ichigo! Kau benar-benar putraku!"

Ichigo mendengus kesal. "Berhentilah bersikap…"

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU!"

Kedua iris cokelat Ichigo terbelalak, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Kedua adiknya, teman-temannya, juga ayahnya, berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya sambil tersenyum lebar dan memegang _confetti _yang isinya sudah berhamburan di lantai. Yuzu tersenyum ceria sambil mendekati Ichigo dengan kue ulang tahun di tangannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Onii-chan!"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ichi-nii."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kurosaki."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ichigo!"

Bagaimana bisa Ichigo lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya?

Hari ini, 15 Juli, hari ketika ia dilahirkan ke dunia.

Senyuman tipis tercetak di bibir pemuda itu. Keluarga dan teman-temannya ternyata mengingat hari ulang tahunnya, dan sekarang ada di sini, bersama-sama merayakannya.

Tapi mendadak Ichigo teringat sesuatu. Tepatnya seseorang. Sepasang matanya bergerak liar, meneliti wajah-wajah yang ada di hadapannya.

Ia tidak menemukannya.

Rukia tidak ada di antara mereka.

* * *

"Kurosaki-san~ Apa yang membuatmu pagi-pagi begini datang mengunjungiku?"

Mengabaikan seringai pria aneh bertopi hijau garis-garis putih itu, Ichigo langsung saja membuka topik pembicaraan. "Apa kau tahu dimana Rukia?"

Diberi pertanyaan seolah-olah Urahara adalah ayah, pengasuh, atau kekasih Rukia—tunggu, kekasih Rukia sendiri jelas ada di hadapannya—membuat mantan kapten divisi 12 itu hanya menaikkan alis. Kerut-kerut di kening Ichigo semakin terlihat jelas. Pria ini sengaja berlama-lama untuk mempermainkannya ya?

Ichigo tidak bisa bersabar. Setelah tahu dari ayah dan kedua adiknya kalau mereka juga tidak melihat Rukia sejak tadi malam, Ichigo langsung buru-buru menyambangi kediaman Urahara. Barangkali saja pria itu tahu dimana Rukia berada.

_Mungkin saja Rukia sudah kembali ke Soul Society… tapi mengapa buru-buru? Yang lebih penting, kenapa Rukia tidak memberitahunya? Apa… apa di Soul Society sedang ada masalah?_

"Sepertinya di Soul Society memang sedang ada masalah sekarang."

Terkejut, Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya dan bertanya, "Masalah?"

"Ah. Aku juga belum tahu detail masalahnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Yoruichi padaku," ujar Urahara.

"Mungkin karena masalah itu juga lah Rukia-san memutuskan untuk kembali ke Soul Society secepatnya."

Ichigo mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kerut-kerut di keningnya semakin terlihat jelas. Jadi benar, Rukia ada di Soul Society. Tapi, masalah? Seberapa besar masalah yang menimpa Soul Society sekarang? Dan apakah kekasihnya baik-baik saja?

Ichigo khawatir. Sangat khawatir.

Ia harus memastikan keadaan dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Keadaan Soul Society, dan juga keadaan Rukia.

"Urahara-san, tolong bukakan Senkaimon untukku."

* * *

Rukia. Rukia. Rukia.

Ichigo berkali-kali menyebutkan nama itu bagaikan sedang melafalkan mantra.

Tidak, segalanya terasa tidak benar. Mungkin karena kekhawatiran itu berhasil menggerogotinya kali ini. Karena kecemasan itu berhasil menggerus pikirannya. Pikiran yang seharusnya tenang, jika ada Rukia.

Katakanlah Ichigo terlalu _paranoid_. Tapi persetan dengan itu semua. Bukankah mengkhawatirkan seseorang terlalu dalam itu normal saat kau mencintai orang itu?

Ichigo berharap semuanya baik-baik saja. Rukianya baik-baik saja.

Momen ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Senkaimon, Ichigo tahu sesuatu yang buruk bisa menghadangnya kapan saja.

Naas, sesuatu yang buruk itu lebih memilih untuk menghadang si Shinigami Daiko _sekarang juga_.

Apakah pemuda bermarga Kurosaki itu siap menghadapi bahaya—

-yang adalah hujaman potongan kertas warna-warni di tubuh dan kepala jingganya?

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU ICHIGO!"

_All systems error. _

_Refresh._

_Loading page… 5%... 15%... 45%..._

… _100%_

_Done._

"HAH?"

* * *

Shinigami mungil berambut pendek itu terkikik pelan melihat ekspresi mengenaskan kekasih berambut jingganya yang terlihat seolah-olah baru menenggak minuman kadaluarsa.

Kerutan di wajah Ichigo menunjukkan kalau pemuda itu sedang merasa kesal. Semua orang kompak bekerja sama untuk mengerjainya. Lucu sekali.

"Maaf, Ichigo." Rukia tersenyum kecil dan berujar, "aku memang sengaja berpesan kepada ayah, adik-adikmu, juga Urahara-san dan Yoruichi-san agar tidak memberitahukan tujuanku yang sebenarnya ketika memutuskan untuk kembali ke Soul Society secepatnya."

Semua ini Rukia lakukan demi sebuah pesta kejutan untuk Ichigo.

Lihat saja, hampir semua Shinigami yang Ichigo kenal berkumpul di situ. Ada Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Toushiro, Rangiku-san, Hisagi-san, Hinamori, Kira, Hanatarou, dan lain-lain. Yang mengejutkannya, bahkan Byakuya pun ada di antara mereka.

_Mereka benar-benar…_

"Ini semua ide Rukia," ujar Renji sambil melirik sahabatnya yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil membawa kue ulang tahun ke hadapan Ichigo.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya, Ichigo."

Mereka pasti bercanda.

Kue ulang tahun itu memiliki bentuk wajah Ichigo Kurosaki.

Tepatnya, Ichigo dalam versi Chappy. Satu paket pula dengan rambut jingga menyalanya. Sekumpulan _strawberry_ segar mengelilingi kue itu—yang entah mengapa membuat Ichigo merasa kalau itu adalah kesengajaan.

"Tiup lilinnya, tawake."

Sudahlah, setidaknya Ichigo sudah memastikan kalau pemilik mata violet itu baik-baik saja dan tidak ada alasan lagi untuk meneruskan kekhawatirannya.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_ Ichigo," ujar Rukia sambil menonjok pelan lengan Ichigo. Dengan mudah, Ichigo memegang pergelangan tangan Rukia dan menatap si gadis Kuchiki sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Pantas saja waktu itu kau banyak melontarkan pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh, Rukia."

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi gadis bangsawan itu. "Kau mengesalkan karena tidak mau menjawabnya. Sebenarnya, waktu itu karena kau tidak menjawab siapa yang lebih kau sukai—Renji atau Hitsugaya-taichou—jadi aku meminta tolong Hitsugaya-taichou saja untuk membawakan kue ulang tahunmu ketika kau datang. Sayangnya ia tidak mau, sehingga mau tak mau aku yang harus melakukannya."

_Perempuan ini…_

"Nah Rukia~ Sekarang aku ingin memakan kue ulangtahunku yang sebenarnya~"

Wajah Rukia semakin merona merah ketika Ichigo mendekatinya dengan seulas seringai di wajah tampannya.

"I-Ichigo, apa yang kau…"

"Diamlah Rukia. Ini sebagai hukuman karena telah membuatku khawatir," celetuk Ichigo santai sambil mengambil alih kuasa atas kedua pergelangan tangan Rukia, memenjarakan gadis itu dengan tatapan mata seolah-olah Rukia adalah mangsanya. Yah, mangsa cantiknya.

Rukia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika wajah Ichigo semakin dekat, sampai nafasnya yang hangat membentur wajahnya.

Dan tiba-tiba, pasangan itu sudah hilang dari jarak pandang para Shinigami yang berkumpul disitu, meninggalkan debu, semilir angin, dan kelopak-kelopak kecil bunga sakura berwarna merah muda lembut.

Eh, bunga sakura?

"Chire."

Berjuanglah Ichigo!

* * *

**A/N:**

**Otanjoubi Omedetou Ichigo Kurosaki~ **

Yak, sekali-kali saya ingin coba menulis sesuatu yang ringan. Terutama untuk abang/mas/kakak (?) kita yang tersayang satu ini XD

**Terimakasih banyak **sudah bersedia untuk membaca!

Review? :3


End file.
